See You Soon
by ayatalia
Summary: Kimiko had received a letter from her father and asks her to come back home to Japan, most likely to leave the temple for good. Kimiko doesn't want to leave but it seems as though she has no other choice. What can Rai say about this? Chapter 7's up! üüü
1. Daddy's Letter

Hi. This is my very first fanfic here. It's all about Raimundo and Kimiko. I actually don't know where this story will go but still, please read and review. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did then I could've added this storyline to the cartoon. I do own some of the fictional characters here (in the following chapters) in case anyone's wondering.

* * *

**"See You Soon"**

**--**

**Chapter 1  
"Daddy's Letter"**

**--**

It was a fine spring morning at the Xiaolin Temple and to the joy of the four monks, they were given the day off from training and added to that, there were no Shen Gong Wu to find.

"It was nice of Master Fung to give us the day off." Raimundo said as he stretched himself on the soft grass.

"Yup. Combined with this sub sandwich, my day's going perfect." Clay replied, taking a bite of his food.

Just then, Master Fung and Dojo entered the scene, with Master Fung holding something of what looked like an envelope.

"Kimiko, I believe this letter is for you," Master Fung handed it over as Kimiko went and took it.

"Yeah, it's mine. Thank you." She said as she stared at the white envelope. It was designed with pink cherry blossoms and smelled of sweet flowers. _Daddy always knows what I like._

She carefully tore off the side and plucked out the pink paper inside. It looked pretty as it was heavily embedded with Japanese characters.

"Aw! We can't read it!" Raimundo complained.

"Why would you want to read it anyway? It's not yours" Omi asked.

Raimundo put his hand over Omi's head. "Sometimes it's fun to intrude in other people's business, cheeseball"

Omi looked at him confusingly.

"Shut up, Rai." Kimiko went to a corner and read her letter. It was from her father and if at first it looked like a letter of greeting his daughter, Mr. Tohomiko has some other news that Kimiko may not like.

Raimundo looked over at Kimiko. She had let go of the letter and continued doing her thing on her laptop. She looked kinda sad, though.

That night, Raimundo was walking back to their rooms when he passed by the meditation room where he saw Master Fung speaking with Kimiko. Curious guy that he is, he decided to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"You could find another chosen one, right?" he heard her voice. "Someone who can control fire, too"

"It is not that easy," was the reply. "Chosen ones do not sprout quickly like mushrooms. For this generation, you have been called on to hold fire."

"But, Master Fung…"

"I understand, young one."

"But what about the power of fire?"

"I am not sure yet. We cannot and will not find anyone to replace you."

"But…"

"Do not bother about it anymore." He said. "Spend your final days fully with your friends."

Raimundo saw her coming towards the sliding door. He didn't think of hiding, but decided to ask the girl what was happening.

"Yo, Kimi," he called when she got out of the room.

"How long have you been there?" she asked him.

"So, what's up?" he asked coolly.

"What's up with what?"

"What you and Master Fung had been talking about"

She rolled her eyes. "As ever, the eavesdropper."

"Uh-huh, whatever, girl. Spit it out."

"It's nothing, Rai. It's a personal thing"

"So why can Master Fung know about it and your friends can't?" he smirked at her.

"Raimundo, it's none of your business so stay out of it," she snapped at him.

"A little cold there" he said.

Kimiko rolled her eyes once more then went to her room, leaving Raimundo still in thought of what could be happening to Kimiko.

--

It was getting late, quarter to eleven to be exact, and by this time, Kimiko has not yet fallen to sleep and kept staring at the letter she received earlier. It was full of sentences but her eyes were fixed on a certain one that read, _"You need to come home and leave the temple, maybe for good."_

She sighed. "But I don't wanna leave the temple…

"And Rai…"

--

--

--

End of Chapter

* * *

I know. It's a very short chapter. I'm still thinking where this story should go. If some of you guys out there have any ideas, suggestions are warmly accepted. Thank you.


	2. Kimiko's Decision

Back at Chapter 1

"_You need to come home and leave the temple, maybe for good."_

Question: What's so important that Mr. Tohomiko asked Kimiko to leave the temple?

Answer: We'll check it out here at Chapter 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
"Kimiko's Decision"**

--

_Dearest Kimi-chan,_

_Konnichiwa! How is my pretty princess doing there in the temple? I hope you are doing well, but I actually believe you are. I know you. Hehehe…_

_Anyway, I'm doing fine here as well, so is your mother and Kaiji. We miss you, though. Don't blame us. How long have you been gone? It's been so long, three years and a half to be exact, and we haven't seen you since then._

_My reason for writing to you is not just because we miss you, but there is something important I need you to do for me. You have recently turned eighteen and at this age, I feel you are ready to take on our business, Tohomiko Electronics. I'm not retiring, no. But I'll be the one who's moving for now, so I need you here back in Japan._

_The United States have taken notice of our products and said they were of good quality that they built a branch. I'm needed there to open the company and I've also decided that I'll be managing TE there. Kimi-chan, this means that while I'm in America, you'll be the new manager of TE here in Japan. You need to come home and leave the temple, maybe for good. I don't believe you'll like this idea but I hope you can help me. Your mother cannot do this as she's already busy with her job and your brother is still young for this. I'm sorry, princess, but this is for the good of the family business._

_Write back, call, or email me. Tell me your answer and I'll respect whatever your decision is._

_Always take care of yourself there. We love you so much._

_Daddy_

And that was Daddy's letter to his daughter.

"Only a day left." She sighed. Kimiko had chosen to help her father. It was for the business' sake anyway and it would be a great help. But leaving the temple and her friends? It's a big price to pay…

"So why have you been hiding that from us?" she heard a voice from behind her.

"I already told Clay, Omi and Dojo. I was gonna tell you but you went off missing to somewhere I don't know," she replied. "But since you know about it already, I don't think there's a need for further explanation"

Raimundo sat down beside her.

"Why are you leaving again?"

"Family stuff. Nothing of interest for you."

"Who says?"

"I do."

"What happened?"

"I need to take care of things. A lot of things."

"Come on, girl!" he pushed her a bit in a jokingly manner. "Stop frowning. It's not like you're gonna stay there for good, right? We know you'll come back."

Kimiko looked at him. "Yeah… About that… Rai, it really is like I'm staying there for good, meaning I might not be able to come back."

A bit unexpected, but Raimundo held it in.

"So it's tomorrow already?" he asked.

"Uh-huh"

"You'll come and visit us right?"

"I'll try"

He sighed. _I'll try? That's uncertain…_

Rai stood up and stretched his arms. "Well, it's getting late. You better sleep now."

Kimiko felt a bit sad. "Yeah, you're right."

"Gonna go now. See-" Raimundo paused. "Good night."

"Yeah… Night…"

--

_See you, _ he thought. _That's what I was gonna tell her but it doesn't feel right anymore. Tch, like I'm gonna see her again._

--

_Good night, _ she told herself. _Where's the "see you tomorrow"? Guess it's missing now… It doesn't feel complete…_

--

The next morning, Kimiko was waiting for the private plane her father was sending to pick her up. As soon as it arrived, she waved goodbye to all her friends and boarded. Goodbye, temple; Hello, home.

--

"So what are we gonna do now?" Clay asked. "Kimiko's gone"

"Yes, Master Fung, what about the power of fire?" Omi asked.

"There is nothing we can do," the old man answered. "We will not find a replacement for her."

"Yeah, let's let it be. We'll work it out without fire" Raimundo said. _I hope…_

--

Kimiko sat on the soft chair on the plane. How lonely could it get? You're leaving your power, your friends, the temple, the missions, the Shen Gong Wu, now you don't even have someone to talk to on the plane.

She sighed. There was nothing to do but stare at the clouds out the window. She wasn't in the mood to eat, watch movies or anything. She just feels so down.

"But I think it's the right choice…"

--

--

--

End of Chapter

* * *


	3. That Guy Pt 1

Hi, guys! I'm back after a very long time. I'm really sorry. I keep on forgetting about this fic and I'm losing time to do this so I posted this up for all of you. Sorry!

* * *

**Back at Chapter 2**

_"But I think it's the right choice..."_

Now Kimiko's decided to go back home and leave the temple. Wondering what could happen when she arrives in Japan? Then please continue reading the succeeding chapter and find out.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
** "**That Guy (Part One)"**

**--**

Kimiko Tohomiko arrived at their small, private airport after the flight from the Xiaolin temple. It was just then that she thought about who was going to meet her there. It was 4pm and remembering her family's schedules, most likely her brother, Kaiji, was the only one free. Her parents were surely busy with work.

Stepping down from the plane, she took in all the sights she hadn't seen for so many years. She smiled as she saw the huge trees of cherry blossoms surrounding the area. It's spring, she thought. It's pretty spring.

"Kimiko!" she heard a girl's voice call out her name. She looked down to see her all-time best friend, Keiko, waving her hands excitedly while running towards her.

"Kimi-chan!" Keiko hugged her best friend. "It's been so long! I missed you a lot!"

Kimiko smiled. She was happy, too. "Thanks, Kei. I missed you, too. But, how did you know I'd be back today?"

"Neechan," a boy's voice interrupted. It was Kaiji. "Dad told us, of course."

Kimiko ran to her brother. "Kaiji! Man, you've grown! Have I been gone that long?"

"Well, duh! Almost four years, neechan" her brother pointed out, matter-of-factly.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" she asked.

"Mom still at work but she said she'd be out early today. Dad's at home waiting for you."

She gave a nod and was about to pick up her luggage when someone offered to help her. She looked up and was surprised by whom she saw. She wasn't sure though if it was him or not, but it sure looked like _him_ .

"Let me carry that," the guy said as he picked up two heavy bags and carried them to the family car.

Kimiko had to stare for a while. The guy looked the same age as her, and seemed to resemble someone Kimiko knew from several years ago.

"Kimi, we'll meet you up at your place. We've really got tons to talk about" Keiko said as she and the 'mysterious' guy left.

"Neechan, come on. Dad's really excited to see you" Kaiji pulled his sister to the car and soon they sped away.

--

"Kimiko-chan!" her father greeted cheerfully, running to his daughter with a big hug. "It's been so long"

"Yes, Papa" Kimiko smiled. "It's good to be home"

She had to admit that. She did feel good being at home after 4 years without it. Nothing has changed, she noticed. It's better that way.

Soon, Keiko and the 'mysterious guy' arrived. With that, they began the party for Kimiko's return and the honor of following her father's footsteps in the family business.

After that, Keiko took Kimiko around Tokyo for a reminiscent stroll… and for some shopping. They stopped in a coffee shop after some time and talked about this and that, a little more of that and a bit more of this.

"Kei-chan…" Kimiko called.

Keiko took a gulp of her mocha before answering. "Yes?"

"Who was that guy… with you earlier?"

Placing her cup on the table, Keiko looked at Kimiko, almost seriously. "I knew you were gonna ask that"

"And?'

"You know him, Kimi. Remember, five years ago. A year before you left for the temple." She said, her eyes locked on to her best friend's as though passing on every memory to her. "He was a good friend of yours, a could've-been-lover if only he didn't run away for unknown reasons."

With the words 'run away', Kimiko immediately knew who he was. "Ryo…"

Keiko nodded. "He came back a few months ago looking for you, only to find out you were out of the country. He didn't stop, though. He would've followed you to the temple but he was financially unable to. Instead he took a job at Tohomiko Electronics and quickly became a head employee. When he heard that you were coming home, he decided to see you when you arrive and there he was."

"Ah…" Kimiko was speechless. Past memories of Ryo were swirling around in her mind.

Fuyuzuri Ryo…

--

"_Hey, Kimi-chan," A 13-year old Ryo called. He stared straight on the ground and gently rocked back and forth on the swing he was sitting on, an excuse to not look at his best friend._

"_What is it?" She, too, was playfully swinging on the seat without any thought on how serious Ryo's words were going to be._

_Simply and straight he replied, "I love you"_

--

Kimiko stared at Keiko, then to her coffee cup.

--

"_We have been searching for him for so long but… I think he really is missing," Mrs. Fuyuzuri told Kimiko almost a month after the incident._

"_Is that so?" Kimiko held in her sadness. "Thank you then. I'll pray for his safety… wherever he is"_

_She left the household and to her own home, to her room, to her bedside table in which there was a little piece of paper placed on it. Kimiko took it and read it once again…_

"_I'm leaving, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I'll be back… one day."_

--

"So… you said he was looking for me?" Kimiko asked and Keiko gave her a nod.

"Why?"

Keiko shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure but I think you already know it, though"

"Yeah… Maybe…"

--

--

--

End of Chapter

* * *

So... I forgot to tell you guys that Tohomiko Kaiji is a fictional character though I'm pretty sure you've all figured that out already. Also, Fuyuzuri Ryo is another additional character of mine, in case anyone's wondering.

Did you guys like it, by the way? I hope you do! Please read and review. Thank you.


	4. That Guy Pt 2

So here's chapter four. Sorry for the late update.

Back at chapter three, we found out that a new character named Fuyuzuri Ryo had a very significant role in Tohomiko Kimiko's past. A run-away, as was said, and now he has returned. He brought back with him soft memories for Kimiko and is searching for her as well. Now that he's found her, what will happen? By scrolling down, we'll soon find out.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"**That Guy (Part Two)"**

**--**

After a two-day rest for Kimiko, she was assigned her job at the head office by her father and was explained to all the things she needed to do and the paperwork to be done, which products will soon be released, which meetings she will attend, etc. For a young girl in her late teens, it must seem pretty hard to handle such big work but for Kimiko, it was fine. Although it doesn't seem so, she is actually skilled in business handling, courtesy of her father who taught her in simple ways what he knew.

"Ohayo gozaimasu" the employees greeted Kimiko as she entered the building of Tohomiko Electronics. Even though she's stepped in the place ever since she remembered, it now seems as though she was a newcomer. She felt a bit nervous, but maintained her cool.

"Ohayo gozaimasu" she greeted back to them and then made her way to the head office on the top floor. As she entered the elevator, a familiar face came in as well. Familiar, with a few changes.

_Ryo?_ She thought yet kept quiet. She was able to scrutinize him a bit from that quick glance and saw how much he changed in the past five years she never saw him. His eyes were not that innocent-looking anymore. They were now determined and fixed eyes, yet still retained a touch of gentleness in them. His face seemed stronger and firmer and he wasn't that cute young boy she met several years back. He was now handsome, and a grown man as he appeared to her.

_A grown guy… 'Man' just sounds so old to me. _ Kimiko told herself. _He looks like that now, but I wonder if he still has his playfulness and confidence inside him…_

Her stop's still at the 8th floor and it would take some time for her to reach it since people were entering and leaving the elevator, meaning she has time to think if she would speak or not to the guy who left her with no concrete reason and who she hadn't seen for such a long time. She was nervous, of course, but still…

"Good morning" he greeted with a bow.

_Greet him back!_ Her thought told her. "Good morning to you, too"

_So formal? Kimiko, it feels so weird!_

"So… you're our new boss now, right?" he asked. His voice was deeper, too deep and addicting to hear.

"Yes, that's right" she answered.

A moment of silence… until he broke it.

"If you still know me, you'd understand that I can't take silence when I'm with you" he said suddenly. "We haven't talked for five years so I'm inviting you to lunch later and maybe we can…"

_We can what?_

5th floor.

"Ah, my stop." He gave another bow to Kimiko then said, "Maybe we can start over again… best friend"

He left the elevator and she watched him as the doors closed in front of her. Without even noticing it, her lips formed a small smile.

--

"Hey, Dojo, it's been about a week since we had a Shen Gong Wu" Raimundo called, yawning to show his boredom from not having a mission. "Are you sure you're not sensing anything right now?"

"Raimundo, I've told you loads of times, nothing's coming!" Dojo replied, almost angry at the Brazilian's pestering. "And stop pressuring me. It's annoying"

And I guess the timing would be right when Dojo was now shaking.

"Ok, I got that tingling sensation again! We have a Wu!" the green dragon shouted, a call to the other monks. Then he looked at Raimundo and snapped at him, "You happy now?"

The boy gave a nod. "Sure am"

"We have a Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked as he and Clay ran to Dojo to check out the Ancient Scroll. "Which one is it?"

Opening the scroll to the page of the current Wu (A/N: although whenever they open it, it's always on the right page… xD), they stopped at one which said "Fennel Bracelet".

"This one's the Fennel Bracelet," Dojo began then further elaborated. "It's a simple Wu, actually, that gives those who wear it a great amount of strength when needed. If not needed, then it's a pretty fashionable accessory, I can tell you that"

"Well, let's go!" Clay said as he and the others hopped on to Dojo's back and began to fly the skies to their destination.

­--

11:58AM.

Time seems so slow when you're waiting for a certain moment in it.

After finishing all there is to finish, Kimiko spent her time staring at the clock until it said exactly 12PM.

And it did.

A knock on her office door was heard. She called out for the person to come in and there was Ryo just a few steps afar.

_How much staring can be done within a minute? _ Kimiko asked herself as she stood up. "So…"

"Let's go?" Ryo replied, as if helping her finishes her question.

Kimiko gave a nod. It felt awkward, and at the same time nostalgic. Ryo was still Ryo, the way he'd always been, and he always got to complete any unfinished sentence she has.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We'll find a place" he chuckled and with that, Kimiko felt the ease at the pre-uncomfortable atmosphere they shared earlier.

"I see you haven't changed" she answered. "You never got anything planned out beforehand"

"Always impromptu, is that what you're saying?"

"Obviously" she said. _Though it's better that way… It's surprising…_

--

"So where are we headed, Dojo?" Clay asked as he and the others were on the dragon's back, flying somewhere in the vast sky.

"According to my senses, it's somewhere in East Asia, probably Japan" Dojo replied as he leveled down his altitude since they were nearing the destination point.

At the word 'Japan', only one thing hit them all: Kimiko.

--

Ryo and Kimiko strolled around Tokyo Square and searched for a restaurant to eat in until they found the common but somewhat fine Kawabe's Kafé eatery. They agreed to have their lunch there, unaware of an encounter in the very near future that may bring up a few confusions.

After ordering, the two sat opposite to each other and let a moment of silence pass by until Ryo started up the conversation.

"So… hi" he said.

"Hello" was her reply.

"How have you been doing?"

"Fine, thank you, and how about you?"

"I'm fine as well"

_Damn. How proper should we be?_ Kimiko thought as they were served their food and drinks.

"Ah…" Ryo smiled at her, and then looked back down at his food. "You do know I can't do this, Kimi"

She cocked her head a bit, waiting for the additional explanations to his statement.

"I missed you" he said. "A lot"

Kimiko, bringing up her sarcastic side, then answered, "You know you wouldn't have missed me if you hadn't run away"

He smirked. "I know. Well, I already did"

"Why?"

"I… felt the need to go away" he said. "You remember how problematic I was at that time"

"Yeah…"

"Mom and Dad were always fighting, Neechan drifted from us, my grades went down, and I got kicked out of the soccer team…"he answered. "I couldn't take it anymore that I decided to run away without thinking twice"

"I understand" Kimiko answered. "But… your whole family was really worried about you"

Ryo gave a nod.

"How did they react when you came back?"

"It was quite funny. When Mom opened the door, she screamed and called for Neechan and Dad. Then she ran into the kitchen to make a big dinner. Neechan came down the stairs and tripped twice by the steps and hugged me. Finally Dad faced me and punched me in the face, saying that they missed me too much"

Kimiko giggled. "You see… They really love you"

"I know…" he popped a bite of rice into his mouth and after swallowing it, added, "What a mistake I made"

"Where did you go? And how were you able to sustain yourself?"

"I actually went to my relatives far off in the country. I asked them not to tell my family where I was… no, wait. I _begged_ them to not tell. It was hard but I was able to convince them"

"Is that so?"

He gave a nod. "It was fun, though. I envied their relationship, my Aunt's. They never quarrel and they rarely shout at each other. It was so peaceful there…"

"Good for you, that you were able to find peace. But, for almost five years…"

"Too long, huh?"

"Well, duh"

"I'm sorry"

Kimiko gave a little smile. "At least you're back now"

Ryo felt a tingle of happiness in him since Kimiko seemed to accept him even after he left her for a long period of time. All he wanted to know now is if there is still a little love left in her for him. They were on the level of mutual understanding before, anyway.

--

Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Dojo stepped on the famous Land of the Rising Sun. Buildings of various sizes surrounded them as they looked around the place.

"So this is what Japan looks like" Clay said. "I wonder how good their food is"

"We better find the Shen Gong Wu first before we think of food" Omi said. "Jack Spicer and Wuya may come at any minute"

"And don't forget Chase" Raimundo added. "And the other bunch of losers we always have to put up with to get the Wu"

"Okay, okay" Clay said, raising the tip of his cowboy hat to get a better view. "So, Dojo, how do we find it?"

"Just a minute. Let me get some time to feel it"

--

Ryo and Kimiko were almost done with their meal, just finishing off their ice creams.

"You never give up on your chocolate ice creams, do you?" Kimiko said, motioning to Ryo's dessert.

"You never got tired of that mango,too, right?" was the guy's counterattack.

"Well I really like it" she answered simply. "And it's yellow"

"Favorite color until now?"

Kimiko nodded. "Although I like other colors, too"

"Well, it's good that you still like yellow"

"How come?"

Ryo pulled out a little box from his pocket and handed it over to Kimiko. "It's yours"

"What's this?" Kimiko took the box and observed it. It was wrapped in red and tied with a yellow ribbon.

"Think of it as my gift to you for a new beginning on our friendship" he said. "Open it"

Kimiko did and pulled the ribbon from it. She then carefully removed the cover so as not to tear it up. Finally she opened the top lid of the box and her eyes widened to the object inside it: a bracelet made of yellow crystal flowers.

"The flowers are called Fennel, so that's a Fennel bracelet" he said. "Do you like it?"

She picked it up and gazed at it. "Yes, I do, but it seems so expensive. How much did it cost?"

"Don't bother asking. I won't tell you"

"Oh come on!"

"I'm not telling!"

--

"Okay, guys, I feel it! The Wu's energy is coming from… there!" Dojo pointed his tail to a little restaurant and café not far from where they were.

"Kawabe's Kafé" Raimundo read the sign. "Well, let's go then!"

--

"Maybe we should go now" Ryo offered. "We still have work"

"Yeah, you're right"

The two stood up and headed for the door.

--

Raimundo and the others were walking towards the café while they asked how the bracelet looked like.

"Well it's a bracelet with little yellow flowers" Dojo explained. "It's easy to spot if you know what a Fennel looks like, and it's made of crystal"

--

As soon as Ryo pulled the door for Kimiko, they met up with three people and a dragon.

"Kimiko?" the four others said.

"Guys?" she smiled, and at the same time was confused.

"Do you know them?" Ryo asked her.

"Who's he?" Raimundo almost demanded.

"Oh, he's…" Kimiko suddenly paused and looked at Raimundo. _This is… weird…_

--

--

--

End of Chapter

* * *

Now, it's mentioned in the chapter that there's a new Shen Gong Wu and obviously this is highly fictionalized.

A Fennel is a kind of wild flower that grows in India and Europe, I think, and according to the symbols of flowers (Floriography, I believe), this flower represents strength, thus the Wu gives an amount of power to the one wearing it.

Well, please R&R. Thanks a lot.


	5. Who's Going to Keep the Wu?

Sorry for being extremely late!

* * *

I loved my cliffhanger! ^_^

Thanks to CournteyxDuncan and Saphire-love33 who loved it, too, and especially to Luiz4200 who's always been reviewing every chapter! I salute you!

* * *

_"Who's he?" Raimundo almost demanded._

So that was Chapter 4... remember? :)

Anyway, while Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Dojo searched for the Fennel Bracelet in Tokyo, Japan, it was at that same time that Ryo actually gave that bracelet to Kimiko, unbeknownst to him that his gift was a Shen Gong Wu. At Kawabe's Kafé, five people and a dragon met. Raimundo was the first to react to Kimiko's friend and so... let's go to chapter 5!

* * *

**Chapter 5  
"Who's Going to Keep the Wu?"**

--

"In the red corner bearing the title of the idiot runaway: Fuyuzuri Ryo!" the announcer called.

"And in the blue corner, the self-proclaimed 'coolest' guy there is and Mr.-I-Think-I'm-The-Best: Raimundo Pedrosa!"

Ding! Ding!

And that is how I, the author, am imagining it for the moment. xD

Anyway, let's get on with the story.

* * *

"Yeah…" Kimiko breathed in a big puff of air then out. "Guys, this is Fuyuzuri Ryo, a friend of mine from long ago.

"Ryo, these are my friends," she then began motioning to each one, except for Dojo who acted as a stuffed toy so as Ryo would not think anything weird was going on and that reptiles from long ago still existed in the present time. When she arrived to introduce the Brazilian boy, Raimundo seemed to act very competitive and somehow even glared at Ryo.

"Nice to meet you all" Ryo shook hands with all of them even if Raimundo was hesitant at first to greet him back.

"What are you guys doing here, though?" Kimiko asked them.

"Well, Dojo sensed there's a Wu here in Japan so-" Clay was cut off by Raimundo hitting him with his elbow.

"A Wu?" Ryo asked them. "What's a Wu?"

"Ah, it's nothing, really." Kimiko turned to Ryo and said, "Hey, can you do me a favor? Head on back to the office and tell them that I'll be back as soon as possible. I just have some things to finish here"

"But, Kimi"

"Please?"

That look on Kimiko's face was hard to refuse and so, "Okay, I'll go on ahead. See you there then"

Kimiko gave a nod, then watched Ryo walk away into the busy crowd of Tokyo Square. At last she turned to her group of friends and said, "Okay, what's really up?"

"As I was saying, there's a Wu here in Japan" Clay said. "It's called the Fennel bracelet. It gives an amount of strength to the wearer when activated."

"We don't know how we'll find it here, though" Omi twirled around at the sight of huge buildings and other infrastructures. "Japan is too big for me"

Raimundo snickered and stepped beside Omi, insulting the little monk's lack of height compared to his. "Of course it is, pinball"

"Guys," Dojo called. "We won't have trouble finding it"

"What do you mean, Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"Your bracelet… you're already wearing the Fennel bracelet"

Kimiko lifted up her wrist and showed them her accessory. "This?"

"That's exactly it" Omi scrutinized it and nodded. "It definitely is the Wu."

"Well that was easy" Raimundo held the bracelet, somehow an excuse to hold Kimiko's hand. "Now, girl, all you've gotta do is give it to us and we'll keep it in the safe back at the temple"

Kimiko shook her head no. "I can't…"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Can I… keep this one to myself?" she asked.

"You know we have to give special care to the Wu we've collected" Clay pointed out.

"I know but… then let me have this Wu in case I get into any trouble here in Japan. I'm sure Master Fung wouldn't mind, right?"

"I don't know, Kimiko, but we really have to have that bracelet" Dojo said. "You might get attacked by Spicer, or Young anytime and you know you can't fight them off by yourself"

"Who says I can't?" she asked. "I still have my power and I have this bracelet. Come on, Dojo, guys…"

"Why do you want to hang on to that thing anyway?" Raimundo asked curiously.

Kimiko looked at him. "Ryo gave it to me"

--

"_Ryo gave it to me"_

Her words were repeating in his head as they went back home to the temple. So that's why she didn't want to let go of it… So who really was this Ryo and is he that important to Kimiko? Raimundo kept asking himself various questions that he couldn't answer.

"When we get home, I'll ask Master Fung if he'll allow Kimiko with her request. Who's gonna tag along with me back to Japan when we tell her the answer?" Dojo asked.

Without hesitating, Raimundo volunteered. Clay and Omi decided to stick that one out and stay at the temple to train.

Immediately after landing at the temple, the group disbanded aside from Dojo and Raimundo who went over to the meditation room where Master Fung was usually in. Sure enough, he was there, not meditating but doing some kind of soft exercise, probably most applicable to men of his (*ahem*) age.

"Master Fung?" Raimundo called out.

"Yes?" he called in a rather drowsy voice. "Would you two like to join me in my afternoon exercise? It's good for the body and blood circulation, you know"

"Yeah, my body circulates well and my blood is good" the Brazilian answered mindlessly as he and Dojo entered the room. The smell of incense was filling the atmosphere.

_Damn, how many sticks of incense does that old dude need just to stay in this room?_ Raimundo asked himself as he coughed some smoke that got into his throat.

"Is something the matter, Raimundo?" Master Fung asked as he sat down in the middle of the room. The young man and the dragon followed suit and began explaining Kimiko's odd request regarding the Wu.

After a quick while of thinking, the old monk said, "Then she may keep it, just as long as she'll protect it as it will do to her."

Raimundo reluctantly agreed. What he had in mind was that maybe if he can get his hands on the Fennel Bracelet, then maybe Kimiko will have no remembrance from that guy anymore or something…

That was rather stupid. It seemed as Kimiko really cared for this Ryo guy.

Damn.

"Well, let's go back to Japan then" Dojo suggested. "Raimundo, are you coming?"

Snapped back out of his thoughts, he gave a nod and followed the reptile outside to the grounds.

--

--

--

End of Chapter

* * *

So that's it. :)

R&R. Please and thank you.


	6. The Kiss of the Wind

Hey, guys! I'm back with chapter six. I think this is my quickest update so far. I can't believe it! xD

In the previous chapter, we found out that Ryo's gift to Kimiko was actually the Shen Gong Wu Raimundo and the others were looking for. Kimiko refused to give it to them because, as quoted, "Ryo gave it to me". Our beloved Brazilian was affected by these words and thus, they triggered a sense of rivalry against Ryo.

Now, we'll find out who'll be keeping the Wu and more things about the little love triangle we have growing in this story.

Read on! :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6  
"The Kiss of the Wind"**

**--**

"Japan really is a productive country, no?" Dojo said as he and Raimundo hovered over the country. "A lot of buildings, though, and people, too. It's hard to land somewhere and not be thought of as a kind of unidentified flying object."

"Flying reptile in your case" Raimundo corrected.

"Oh. Right you are" the dragon then found a safe clearing in forest near the city. "It's great how Tokyo can sustain greenery amidst this busy urban life"

"Yeah" Raimundo stretched his arms. "Guess that's why it's much respected, huh?"

"Yep. Now come on, we have to find Kimiko"

"Well, we'll just have to go to their company, right? Tohomiko Electronics"

Dojo laughed and gave a nod. He then slithered up to Raimundo's shoulders, letting the boy do all the walking in the large crowd ahead of them. With all the huge infrastructures surrounding them, it might take up a little time fighting through the throng and searching for the right building.

"Here we go"

--

"My first day on the job and I'm already buried alive with Papa's paperwork" Kimiko sweatdropped. She was about to pick up one of the documents on her table when a knock came from her door.

"It's open" she called.

Ryo entered the room and greeted her. "Hey"

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

He waved an envelope in front of her. "It's from the Kingdom Toys main office. They need you to sign these papers about the release of the new TE MikoBots in their branches."

Kimiko sighed. More paperwork.

"Okay, okay, let me see it"

Ryo handed the envelope to her which contained at least five thick pages that needed Kimiko's approval of the request. The girl read the papers first before signing each one. She was then interrupted by the secretary calling her phone, having her activate it to loudspeaker for easier conversation.

"Tohomiko-san, there is a young man here saying that he needs to talk to you about a very important thing. Should I send him in or have him come back later?" the secretary said.

"Who is he?" Kimiko asked, still reading the paper in hand.

"Raimundo Pedrosa"

She stopped. "Send him in"

"Yes, Tohomiko-san. He is on his way there now" the secretary then hung up the phone.

"Raimundo? Isn't that one of your friends who we met earlier this lunchtime?" Ryo asked.

"Uh, yeah, he is" Kimiko then put all the papers back in the envelope and handed it to Ryo. "Here. All done"

He smiled. "Thanks. I'll make sure the manager gets this by tomorrow"

The door suddenly opened and Raimundo was there, staring at the two persons in front of him. "Kimiko?"

"Oh, Rai. You're here already" Kimiko stood up and walked from behind her desk.

"I guess I'll leave you two" Ryo said. "Kimi, I'll meet you in the lobby at five, okay?"

"Sure. See you then"

As Ryo walked past Raimundo, he commented on Dojo (who was still plastered onto Rai's shoulder), saying, "Nice stuffed toy"

Raimundo looked at him. "It isn't a toy"

"Hm? Well it couldn't be a real dragon, right?" he chuckled.

The Brazilian's blood began boiling whenever he saw this Ryo. And now, he's steaming up again.

"Hey, man, you look real tense. Calm down a bit" Ryo said. "Anyway, I'm gonna go now. See ya"

_Finally he left the room._ Raimundo thought.

"Rai?" Kimiko called.

Raimundo turned. "Ah, Kimiko!"

"Well, what is it?"

He walked over to her. "Yeah… Well, it's about the Fennel Bracelet…"

Kimiko's eyes widened. Raimundo twitched.

"Master Fung said you can keep it, just as long as you'll protect it" Dojo finished.

Kimiko grinned. "Really? Thanks a lot!"

She ran to the two and hugged them tight. "I promise I'll keep it safe!"

Raimundo blushed, then as if by reflex, he hugged her back. Tighter.

Kimiko was ready to let go, but Raimundo wasn't. He was still holding her. He was still holding her like there was no tomorrow.

She looked up at him. "Rai?"

And without thinking, the wind kissed the fire swiftly yet sweetly.

We all know that when even just a gentle gust of wind touches fire, the latter would get stronger and burn better. It's like a surprise help. But it still depends whether the fire would let the wind help her or put her out.

So in Kimiko's case, it's still a puzzle to her.

Dojo was on Raimundo's head and witnessed everything clearly. _I knew it!_

When they broke apart, Kimiko immediately pulled away from him. She stared at him, making sure if what happened really did happen. It was just unbelievable, unexpected, and… disgusting. The kiss wasn't the repulsive thing but the fact that Raimundo did it on impulse, without any warning for her. They weren't in a relationship and the guy surely doesn't have the right to kiss her.

She backed away from him. She was slightly shaking and feeling uneasy but remembering to act mature and composed, she just said, "Once again, thanks to you two. And please tell that to Master Fung, too. I… have a lot more things to do so I hope you guys won't mind if you'll, well… leave."

That last word was for Raimundo, and he knew it.

"No, it's no problem. We should be on our way home anyway" Dojo said. "Hey, Raimundo, let's go!"

The Brazilian was kicked back into reality from staring into space for some time. "Yeah… Let's go…"

As the doors closed behind them, Raimundo took one last glance at Kimiko, who seemed to be somehow giving him a fixed stare. A mean, fixed look, that is.

--

"So you kissed her" Dojo said, slithering down to Raimundo's arm. "She didn't look like she enjoyed it, though"

Walking with his head down, Raimundo sighed. "I know…"

"I think she felt it was inappropriate. I mean, you two aren't an item or anything and you had to go act all confident back there-"

"I said I know, Dojo, I know" he was a bit frustrated already. He was already guilty and he didn't need someone to rub it in his face.

As the two passed by the lobby, they saw Ryo talking on his cell phone. He was speaking in an almost audible voice that Raimundo picked up whatever he was saying.

"What?" Ryo said through the phone. "Kimi, what's wrong? Are you okay? Hey… You sound like you're trembling. Look, I'll be up there. Just wait a sec, okay?"

He hung up and walked quickly to the elevator.

Raimundo was left with Ryo's words ringing in his head. Was Kimiko really okay? That kiss must have something to do with it for sure. Damn it…

"Dojo, we have to fly by Kimiko's office" he told the dragon, pulling it as he ran outside.

"Huh? What for? Hey, you're strangling me-"

"I have to see how Kimiko's doing. Ryo's going up there now."

Once they stepped outside of the building, Raimundo almost ordered Dojo to transform to a bigger size.

"You dummy, I can't do that!" he said, motioning to the crowd walking past them. Why the heck did Tokyo have to have so many people!?

"Oh, man...!"

"Look, there's nothing you can do anymore. Damage is already done. Sorry to say this but I think Kimi won't be feeling comfortable anyway if she saw you again"

Those words hit him right on.

He loosened his grip on Dojo and said, "Let's go back to the clearing and go home"

--

--

--

End of chapter

* * *

What did you guys think?

Hope you liked it.

R&R please. :)


	7. Raimundo VS Ryo

Hey, people. I'm back with chapter seven. I'm still sorry for the late updates. I was too busy the past few days so I wasn't able to create this chapter sooner.

Thanks to those who are always reviewing this fic (yes, Luiz4200, you're included here). :)

Rewind! Back at chapter six, we found out that Raimundo actually _kissed_ Kimiko, to the shock of the latter. Somehow because of this incident, the rivalry between Raimundo and Ryo flared up, causing Kimiko to get confused, and then... and then... and then...

We'll follow it up here in the seventh chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**"**Raimundo VS. Ryo"**

--

_How long has it been…?_

_One week?_

_Two…?_

_No…_

_It's been a month now…_

_And I'm still going crazy over jealousy…_

Raimundo sat up from his settee and glanced around. Nothing, just the very contents of his room.

He sighed and wrapped himself under the covers.

_I hate sleepless nights._

--

"I hate sleepless nights…" Kimiko whispered to herself as she leaned on the railings of her balcony. The moon was out and shining brightly, making itself extremely beautiful.

_Come on, Kimiko, it's been a month since that, well, incident and you should forget it by now!_

She breathed in a huff of air then out. _But still… does that kiss mean anything? Anything at all?_

It was getting a bit chilly and so Kimiko decided to get some sleep under warm blankets. Maybe, just maybe, her dreams will bring her an answer or something.

--

It was another day at the company for Kimiko. There was nothing else to do but read and sign requirements and finish a mountain of paperwork. Somehow it was both amusing and boring. Amusing, as she actually is doing something of great importance to business, and boring, because most of the documents were really nothing interesting. Not for her, that is.

Everything was going normal at that time. Pretty normal.

Not.

CRASH!

The ceiling of Kimiko's office burst open and came in Wuya and Jack Spicer. At first the female monk felt a slight wave of fear, aware at the facts that she was alone, she had only one Shen Gong Wu with her, and that she can't immediately contact the other monks to her aid. But one thing did remain in her mind that made her angry at the two villains in front of her.

"Repairing that roof would cost a bundle, you know!" she frustratingly told them.

"Oh really?" Jack Spicer snorted. "Who cares anyway?"

"Idiot, I do!" she answered. "What in the heck are you two doing here anyway?"

"You're wearing our reason" Wuya replied, motioning to the bracelet Kimiko wore on her right wrist. "The Fennel Bracelet!"

_Oh damn it! Kami-sama, give me strength to fight these guys off…_ "You won't get this Wu, you know!"

And as always, Jack's army of self-built robots came rushing in to assist him. There were about ten of those human-sized machines ready to attack the girl but with the mustered courage she had, she used the sole weapon in possession.

"Fennel Bracelet!" a sudden wave of power came over Kimiko and she was shrouded in a light yellow aura. She remembered the Wu's effect when Dojo mentioned it before. _Strength, huh? Let's see what this can do._

She tried focusing a bit of her fire power in her fist and slammed it full-on on one of the Mega Jack-bots in front of her. It hit hard and made a hole in the center of the machine's body. Kimiko grinned. _Nice._

She continued making flame punches and kicks against the enemies until Jack and Wuya were the only ones left.

Jack sweatdropped. "Oh, hey there, Kimi-baby… Ahehehe…"

She smirked. "I'm not your baby"

POW!

"Oh… man…" then Jack's girly scream echoes in the room. "Do I have a burn on my face!?"

Wuya rolled her eyes. "Pick up your toys, Jack, and we'll get her next time"

"Yeah, yeah… I guess I'll be waiting then" she chuckled.

Jack gathered all the robot parts he could carry and 'mourned' over them. "Aw… my poor creations…"

"Shut up and let's go!" Wuya flew up to the hole they made earlier followed by Jack carrying the sack of metal over his shoulder.

Soon after they left, Kimiko looked at her office. She sighed. It was extremely messy because of the broken ceiling she had.

"Kimiko!" the door opened to reveal a panic-stricken, shocked and worried Ryo. "What the heck happened here?!"

Of course she couldn't tell him what _really_ took place and so she said, "Oh I had a couple of friends who dropped by"

"From the ceiling?!" he asked, carefully making his way through the large debris on the floor. "That is just not normal, Kimi"

Kimiko just shrugged.

"Some friends those are. That's why there are these things in a building which we call, um, how do you say it again – doors?" he teased.

Kimiko smiled. "I know, Ryo. They're just… well, weird friends of mine."

"Uh-huh" he brushed some dirt off of Kimiko's hair and pulled her out of the office. "Come on, let's go to the cafeteria and get you something to eat. Later, I'll call someone who'll fix your office for you so you can go back to working"

"Thanks, Ryo"

--

"Why don't we ever get to go to Japan to visit Kimiko?" Omi asked, almost as innocently as he looked like.

"Well, actually, I felt that the Fennel Bracelet had been used in combat so… I was planning to go there now."

Omi grinned and hopped on Dojo's back like a child. "Then let us go now!"

--

Instead of heading to the cafeteria, the two decided to take a walk in a clearing in the park. Kimiko's office was currently being repaired and Ryo had nothing to do so a little stroll wouldn't hurt anybody, right?

Or that's what Kimiko thought.

As they went deeper into the woody park, they arrived at a neat clearing. It was really clean and covered a good area. It was a place where, maybe, a dragon can land itself.

And that's what actually happened.

At the sight of the huge reptile above them, Ryo practically grabbed Kimiko's hand and began running away. They would've gotten far if Kimiko didn't stop and give him a brief explanation on what her connections with Dojo were.

They went back. Sure enough, the three monks and dragon were still there.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" KImiko asked them.

Dojo stretched his slithery body and replied. "I sensed the Fennel Bracelet being activated and decided to check out what happened to you"

He was supposed to continue his tale until he noticed everyone staring at him. "What's the matter with you guys?"

"Is that… a dragon?"

Dojo turned around and found himself face to face with Ryo. He then gave a comical grin and slid his way to the monks.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo called. "Did something happen-"

He was abruptly stopped as he saw Ryo's hand grasping Kimiko's wrist. _What the heck…?_

Kimiko noticed what the Brazilian was looking at and quickly pulled her hand away. "Yeah… Um, Wuya and Jack Spicer came earlier this morning and were after the Wu…"

"Wu?" Ryo looked at Kimiko. "What is this Wu you guys are all talking about?"

"Ryo… please go back to the office" she replied. "I… have some business here…"

"I won't leave until you give me a full explanation on what's happening to you and who these guys really are" he almost demanded, making Kimiko feel irritated.

"Ryo!" she shouted. "This… is my business and none of yours so… go back because I don't want you to get involved in any of this"

"But, Kimiko"

She walked over to him and put her hand over his shoulder. "Just trust me"

As she was persuading Ryo to leave, Raimundo wasn't actually comfortable with the fact that they had to have this conversation in front of him, and that her hand was on his shoulder. A shallow reason to be sure, but Rai just couldn't help it.

Ryo refused to leave and so the Wind monk got frustrated.

"Just get the hell out of here! We have more important things to talk about and we don't need you to bother us again and again! You already have Kimiko so stop butting in when I have the chance to be with her!" he yelled angrily, very angrily (and mindlessly as he didn't think twice about what he was saying) that Clay had to hold him back in case Rai tried to do anything unnecessary.

Everyone looked at him.

"Rai…?" Kimiko looked at him.

"Oh, so what? Are you saying you're in love with Kimi?" Ryo asked, almost mockingly.

"Guess it really isn't obvious for idiots like you!" Rai answered back, pulling himself from Clay's grip.

Ryo's brows furrowed a bit. "Idiot, huh? Are you looking for a fight?"

"Do you want one?"

"Then bring it"

Because of deep jealousy, it hadn't entered Rai's mind that Ryo was not a monk and a Wu-user. And without thinking twice, he hit his enemy with the Star Hanabi.

"Damn it! Are you trying to kill me with this fire!?" Ryo held his right arm, the one which was slightly burned.

Rai didn't respond but posed the Star Hanabi once more in front of Ryo.

"Raimundo Pedrosa!" he then heard his name, accompanied by a painful slap on his face.

He looked and found Kimiko mad at him. "Be aware that not everyone on the planet knows what a Wu is, much less how to use or avoid its powers!"

"Kimiko…"

"Dojo, you can tell me more about the Wu later. You all can go to the office, but don't bring Raimundo along" Kimiko said, as she and Ryo began leaving the clearing to get to a hospital. She hit Rai with a glare before leaving fully.

Clay, Omi, and Dojo looked at Raimundo disappointingly.

"Raimundo, Kimiko was correct." Omi said, shaking his head. "You should have been more responsible with what you were doing"

"Cheeseball's right, y'know." Clay was fanning himself with his hat. "What in tarnation were you thinking when you hit that guy with the Wu? Just not right, man."

Dojo stared at him. "You're not coming with us later."

Raimundo sat on a log that was present in the place. "Whatever. Just come back for me when you're all done"

"Tsk. Kimiko's more upset now. You owe her a big apology. Think about it." Dojo said as he and the others left to find Kimiko.

_I know, dammit._

--

--

--

End of Chapter

* * *

Okaaaaay. So, I want to apologize for the facts that I really just can't get Omi's character and that I really suck at fight scenes. But I hope all of you enjoyed the fic even if it's not that great.

Please R&R. Thank you so much. :)


End file.
